Just Don't Know
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Prequel Just Sex but Hermione's POV. Hermione and Fred share a unique relationship but is it all it is cracked up to be. Chapter one of fourPostwarFWHG
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Don't Know (1/4)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**Rating: **R for subject matter and language

**Genre: **Angst, Humor

**A/N: **Okay you, demanding wenches, won … again. Here is the prequel to Just Sex but these chapters will be done in Hermione's PoV. Thanks my beautiful freak-beta, Danielle, who I will luve forever.

_**Chapter One-The Party's Over **_

"Its time for you to go home, Fred," Hermione directed as she closed the door after the second to last guest left.

"But yours is such a lov-lovely home, Minnie," Fred slurred as he grabbed her around the waist and tried to dance with her. A blush crept on her face as one of his hands kept slipping down to the top of her arse. Her feeling for this thoroughly drunk twin had changed the last time they had been in each other's arms. It had flipped her life around when on New Year's Eve at Parkinson's flat and pulled her in for a kiss at midnight but then she had just been the closest girl to him.

Hermione sighed as she tried to lead their sort-of dancing to the fireplace. Once at the large stone frame, the handsome redhead leaned against it and smirked as he tried to lift up her skirt as she removed his hand off her person. "Please don't call me that. Now, let's get you through the Floo."

Fred giggled like a toddler and then raised his index fingers into the air as he sung, "Floo, Floo, dee-doo."

Her brown eyes went wide in surprised and bit her lip hard to make sure she didn't laugh. Just as she was about to reach into the small pot by the opening, he caught that hand and slyly brought it to lips to plant a kiss. A brush came back to her cheeks as she replied, "Come on, you need to get home."

"Can't"

Her eyebrow rose as she asked, "Can't? Can't what?"

He continued to pet her hand like he was petting a dog's head as he commented drunkenly, "Can't fly by Floo because of Georgie-lou and some company wanted to make whoopee-doo and told me he shut the Floo."

"He told you he was entertaining girl and not to come home. That's kind of unfair."

The wobbling man tapped his finger to his lips with his free hand and said, "Now, I don't know if it was a girl or guy. Doesn't really matter. Rarely one of us needs the whole flat to do the activities elsewhere and everywhere without an audience. Not that we haven't shared of course, but that was ages ago and the three of us were quite intoximbaded."

"Intoxicated? Really? Would never of guessed?" she chuckled and withdrew her hand from him but that action only caused him to pout. Yet, she used the Prefect-voice as she used to at Hogwarts and even went as far as placing her hands on her hips as she stated, "Well, you, Mr. Weasley, can just Floo to the Burrow to get some sleep."

"Mum will rip me a new one, if I came over at this hour this _happy_. Not there!" Fred's face paled instantly and shook his head so hard that he almost tipped over, if Hermione wasn't there to prop his much taller form back against the fireplace. "Please, 'Mione, let me just spend the night here. I'll be on my best behavior."

Hermione tutted as she brought his arm around her shoulders and lead him down the hallway to the bedrooms. "You're drunk not happy."

He chuckled as he tried to sway them as they walked and laughed, "But I am happy, Hermy."

"Call me Hermy again and your mum's reaction will look about prettier than what I can do. Well, I guess you can stay in the spare room. The boys use it periodically when they get in fights with their significant others. Of course, Ron uses it more often but that is simply not the point." Hermione commented as she opened the door with one hand and tried to keep them from falling into the room with his weight now leaning heavily on her opposite side.

The two slowly stumbled into the darkened room and she lead the where to where the bed was from memory. He chuckled and swayed back-and-forth on the edge of the bed as she untangled herself from his long arms. Fred smiled brightly at her and sighed happily as he said, "You're simply beautiful. Beautiful, brilliant bird."

She shook her head as she lit a candle on the wall sconce as she replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Anyways, the bathroom is door at the end of the hall and my room is directly across from you, if you should need anything."

He brought his hand up to salute her as he spoke roughly, "Right-oh, Miss Ranger."

Her eyes rolled as she walked to the door and murmured, "Good night, Fred."

"What no goodnight kiss?" he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest like a four-year who was denied a cookie before dinner.

"No."

"Tuck me in." Fred leaned back on his forearms and looked her over once before licking his lips. "Strip me or for me. Not picky."

Hermione glared at him and pulled the door almost shut as she said, "Good night."

From behind the closed door, his voice stated, "You're no fun."

Her body leaned against the wall in the hallway as she smiled to herself. His playfulness and banters with her were some of the things that endeared him to her. Of course, she could've used an extra hand to clean up but from the loud snoring that came from the shut door, it seemed that she was on her own for clean-up duty. Clean and then bed.

* * *

The time on her alarm clock read four o'clock as the door to Hermione's room slowly opened. Her eyes stayed closed as Fred pulled back the blanket and lay next to her sleeping form. He watched her dream and then moved a strand of her long hair in his fingers. Her eyelids slowly opened and she rolled onto her back but froze as she noticed that she was not alone. The young man merely smiled at her as she asked, "Fred, what are you bloody doing in my bed?"

"Staring at you."

She rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Obviously, but what are you doing in my room?"

His long fingers played with the blanket that just barely covered her chest. Two thin, navy silk straps indicated that there must be something lovely on her body hidden from his view. Slowly he moved the blanket lower past her bosom but his eyes on hers as he spoke, "Well, I had to go to the loo and got lost. And your bed looked much more appealing than the other one."

"Okay, well. You can go back to your room since you know this is my room," she gulped as the tips of his finger were felt running along the outside of her arm and then along the inside as it got closer to her chest.

His voice became much huskier as he replied, "True, I could go back to that lonely, cold bed. But I don't want to."

Again she gulped as his finger inched slowly to left breast and closed her eyes as she breathily said, "You don't?"

"No, I don't," he whispered as he leaned down to lick a path from her neck to her ear. His large hand gently rested on top of her silk-covered breast and he nipped at her earlobe as he asked, "Do you want me to go, Hermione?"

Here eyes opened and looked directly into his as she realized that her heart was racing. She glanced down to those lips that she had been dreaming about kissing since New Year's and replied, "No, no I don't."

"Brilliant," he commented before claiming her lips with his.

_**To Be Continued **_


	2. The Morning After

**Title: Just Don't Know (2/4)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**Rating: **R for subject matter and language

**Genre: **Angst, Humor

**A/N: **Okay, you demanding wenches, won … again. Here is the prequel to Just Sex but these chapters will be done in HermioNe's PoV.

* * *

_**Chapter Two-The Morning After **_

Hermione sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into her comforter and listened to the birds greet the morning with their beautiful songs. Every morning, she loved to wake to the sun coming into her room just as it was that morning but her peaceful routine immediate froze at a voice that came from besides her. "Ugh, ruddy birds."

The pull-down blind instantly came down and the window went silent as the male body pointed his magic wand in that direction. Then he set the piece of wood back down on the side table as Hermione's eye flashed open. She remained perfectly still as she tried to remember what happened the night before. She raised the warm covering to glance down and noticed that she was naked under the blanket. But also there was a very male arse next to her bare hip. Yes, it was a very nice arse but still when did that happen. Again she closed to her eyes and tried to focus on the night before. Memories flashed as she recalled the party, people started to leave, Fred against the fireplace, her put him to sleep in the guest room, and him in her bed.

Instantly, her body reminded her of exactly what happened after he joined her last night or more precisely that morning. _Holy shite! I slept with Fred! Shite, double-shite!_

The pressure of her lower regions demanded that she attended to nature before she had a panic attack. Slowly she rolled over and grabbed her wand off the stand as she summoned her bathrobe off the back of her bedroom door. Hermione tried and successful made it out of the room with the sleeping twin as she headed to the bathroom.

After taking care of her business, brushing her teeth, and a quick shower, Hermione began to think as she pulled to robe back on to fix something to eat and clear her mind before her bedmate woke. As she reached the kitchen, she groaned softly to herself. _What have I done?_

_You slept with the guy you have had a crush on since January. You say it as if it was a bad thing_

_Yes, it IS a bad thing because he was drunk and I wasn't quite myself either._

_No, it is NOT. Come on, girl. You've been dreaming for last night to happen for months_.

_Yeah, but after a few dates and we both started feeling something._

_Must I remind you that you DID feel something last night. In fact, you felt it three times, which is a record in your book for the first time with a guy._

_No, no, not good. I mean 'yes' it felt bloody fantastic but not good. I sent him the wrong signal. I want more than just a one-night stand. Shite!_

_Oh, I think he got a message last night and he seemed to enjoy it as well. Remember the part were you were on top._

_Damn, that was good. But still-_

_Look, love. You are a twenty-three year old, capable, and independent witch. Women do things like that. They can sleep with whomever they wish, whenever they wish._

_Well, true but-_

_But nothing. It was spectacular sex and nothing to be ashamed of. He asked to stay with you and obviously enjoyed himself as well._

_Well, true. I just-_

"Can I get a mug of that?" asked Fred as he came to take a seat in her small kitchen's table and chairs. His hair was going every which way as he scratched his arm and laid his pile of clothes on one of the empty chairs. Hermione nodded and tried not to stare at his sexy navy boxers as she poured a spare cup of tea for her guest. She handed it to him and leaned on the counter as he slowly took his first sip after he said, "Thanks, sweets."

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she commented, "Sorry, if I woke you. Want some toast or eggs?"

He smiled as he watched a blush creep across her lips as he caught her watching him ogling as he stretched. Fred smirked as he stood to pull on his black slack he wore to the party last night. He bent down to pull on his socks and shoes as he replied, "Just some toast would be lovely. Actually, it was a good thing those noisy birds and you woke me. I have to go open the store today since George has the morning off after last night. I'm sure he is still out of commission."

She silently worked on some breakfast for them both as she listened to him talk. Merlin, she loved his voice and first thing in the morning gave it a sexy, raspy tone to it. An ache already began to coil as she pulled two plates down and placed two pieces of toast on each. Hermione smiled as she placed his plate on the table in front of him and said, "I usually get up this early, even on weekends like today."

"You're one of those annoying morning people aren't-" His questioned a stopped as he raised his head up and came in direct line of vision of her slightly open robe. She had still had not gotten dressed and a good two inches-width of cleavage and sides of her breasts displayed from him by accident.

"Opps, sorry," she said and flushed as she retighten her robe but was stalled as he placed his larger hand on hers.

Slowly the handsome, slightly older man stood in front of her but held her eyes with his, as he asked, "No need to hide away from me. Are we still okay, Hermione?"

The intensity of his body so close to hers made it extremely difficult to think let alone speak but a faint, a 'yes' came out. But she mentally pulled herself together as she restated, "Yes, we're fine. Last night… it was nice."

"Nice?" he asked in a challenging tone as he slipped hand into her robe and bent his head down to nuzzle against her bare neck. "Come now, Hermione. Just nice?"

"Absolutely brilliant," she groaned as he pinched and nipped at her most willing body.

The clock from the living room chimed nine times and she felt him mumble against her neck. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he took her hands in hers and kissed the tops as he spoke, "Then we are in complete agreement. The sex was just fabulous. Nothing better than hot, just sex between two friends. Maybe we should get together again soon?"

Hermione's reply caught in her throat as he dipped his head into her open robe to give a small lick and quick kiss on her right breast before coming back to full-height, which she came up just below his shoulder. Her lips were dry and she went to lick them but again was stopped as he licked them for her and repeated his question against her lips. She nodded as he smiled that blasted, charming smile that always meant he meant no good as she replied, "Um, sure."

"Lovely, sweets. I'll Floo you later. As much as I would love to ravish your delicious body for the rest of my breakfast, I need to get to the store,"" he commented as he pulled his wrinkled shirt on and didn't even bother to button it as he stole another kiss. Fred nipped at her bottom lip and tugged at both of her nipples as a little reminder of what those hands were capable of.

With a naughty wink, he strolled out of her kitchen as she leaned back against the counter and cuahgt her breath. After she heard him leave by the fireplace, Hermione's smile began to fade as her hand crept down the valley of her breasts, as her mind was lost in thought. _Maybe he just needed to see that I am more than Ron's best friend. Maybe this will be more than just sex. Yes, I am sure it can. But either way, I'll enjoy it every minute of it. _

A soft hum came from her lips as she headed to her bedroom to get dressed and start her day with the possibilities of her new lover coming back later that night.

_**To Be Continued **_


	3. The Turning Point

**Title: Just Don't Know (3/4)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**Rating: **R for subject matter and language

**Genre: **Angst, Humor

Disclaimer: Not mine and not betad.

**A/N: **Okay, you demanding wenches, won … again. Here is the prequel to Just Sex but these chapters will be done in HermioNe's PoV.

_**Chapter Three- The Turning Point **_

Hermione sipped gently on her hot tea and Ginny browsed the menu as they waited for their lunch guest. The little get together became a routine every Friday afternoon. "Hey, bitches."

Hermione smirked at the nickname by their friend, she glanced over shoulder and saw Pansy approach the table with her typical short skirt and matching purse. Yes, the Slytherin Princess joined the side of the Order once an unknown Death Eater had killed Draco. The three girls were as different as three friends could be but they balanced each other out. Hermione was the 'Smart one', Ginny known as the 'Sporty One', and Pansy was the self-proclaimed 'Princess'.

"Hey, Pans. Just on time," Hermione commented as the dark-haired, pretty girl took a seat to the right at the round table.

Ginny sat back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at her brother's fiancée as she said, "For once."

Parkinson smirked as she signed for the waiter to come to their table. "Yeah, yeah. Bite me."

"No today. But thanks for the offer. I'll kindly let my brother do that."

"I'll take an Earl Grey, one sugar, and two of your delicious chocolate-chip cookies." The Slytherin smiled naughtily as the waiter nodded as he left and replied to the redhead, "I known he'll enjoy that like he usually does."

Ginny face scrunched and covered her ears with a desperate whine, "Too much information, Parkinson."

Hermione chuckled at the two young women and sipped her lovely tea again. Their new arrival turned from taunting the youngest Weasley to smile sweetly at her. _Oh, yes that is a bad sign._

"I ran into an old friend today and they were asking about you, Mione."

She raised her eyebrow in interest and she asked, "And just who would this old friend be?"

The teenage waiter brought the cup of tea and plate of cookies for the other witch as she stated, "Thank you. Oh, just a handsome, intelligent photographer that just happened to take a promotion, which means he will be locating permanently to Diagon Alley."

Hermione's mouth dropped just a little before she replied, "Adrian?"

The bright green eyes of the Slytherin lit up as she placed her hand on the brunette's arm. Then she excitedly pulled her hand back as she dug into her small, fashionable purse and said, "The one and only. He asked me to give you this."

A small, ivory card with Adrian Pucey's name, address, phone number, and title of Head Photographer for the most popular magazine in the wizarding world. She gave the card a flip and saw that he wrote a short note on it: _We really need together for that dinner I promised you, Kitten. Perhaps tonight. Call me. Soon. Adrian_

Thoughts of the last time she saw the slightly older Slytherin came quickly to her mind. Pansy and Hermione joined forces to raise money for the building of a new hospital for the war victims straight after the end of the war. The handsome, brown-haired young man flirted with her as she tried discussing the shots she wanted for the advertising for the auction they were setting up. Adrian Pucey, once a Quidditch player of his house team, kept his mighty fine body and that smile melted her instantly. The dinner offer came at the end of their business relations but he'd been sent to an immediate photo job in Asia before that dinner date came true. That was two years ago and she still blushed at the ravenous way the green-eyed young man watched her every move.

Pansy's voice broke through her thoughts as she commented, "I told him that you were not busy tonight and gave him your flat's address. He'll pick you up at six."

Ginny laughed at the other witch's audacity but that was always the way Pansy was.

"You set me up on a date with Pucey? Tonight?"

"Adrian, darling, you called him that earlier. Yes and you will go," the female Slytherin replied before taking a bite of her second baked good.

Hermione shook her head and murmured, "But I can't."

Ginny frowned at her friend's response and then leaned forward to say, " So, help me, if you mention Fred's name. Hermione, he is being a stupid prick by not wanting more with you. I still don't understand why you continue with that whatever you call it because we all know it is eating you up inside. Hasn't it been two months and nothing has changed?"

She slumped back in her chair and she stirred the spoon around the dark liquid in her cup. "Yes, nothing has changed. I'm glad I said no kissing after that first night. I know I'd feel worse."

"See, he's a thick prat and doesn't deserve you. Now, you have someone that is really interested into you and you would be even more an idiot, if you didn't do tonight," Pansy agreed.

Hermione started, "Yeah, but-"

Ginny got up and took the seat on her other side as she looked straight into her eyes. "You will get dressed up in that sexy navy dress we bought last weekend. Then use some simple makeup charms and put your hair up. Its about bloody time that you did something for yourself and quit being used my that no good brother of mine."

Defeated on many levels within her heart and soul, Hermione sighed as she spoke, "Okay, I'll go tonight but I am still not sure, if this is the right thing to do."

"That's, my girl," Pansy replied as she paid their bill, since it was her turn.

"Trust me, Adrian is sure you forget all about Fred Blair Weasley," the redhead added as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Blair!" the other two witches exclaimed and began laughing hard at the twin's middle name.

Ginny grinned deviously and commented, "When you are the only sister, its good to keep a good amount of dirt on each of my brothers."

Pansy kept laughing so hard that she held her stomach with one hand and wiped the tears away with the other. "Oh, that's too brilliant. I'll have to remember that."

Hermione stood up as she finished her tea and tutted, "You're both awful. I need to go and finish my work fast since I now have plans tonight. Later, girls."

_**To Be Continued **_

A/N2: One more chapter to this short series. Then I will write a fic that takes place after Just Sex.


	4. Decisions Made

**Title: Just Don't Know (4/4)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione, Adrian/Hermione

**Rating: **R for subject matter and language

**Genre: **Angst, Humor

**A/N: **Okay, you demanding wenches, won … again. Here is the prequel to Just Sex but these chapters will be done in HermioNe's PoV.

* * *

**_Chapter Four – Decisions Made _**

Hermione tugged on her heel as she reached the after someone had knocked. The time was twenty till eight, which probably meant that Adrian was early. She crossed the living room as the knocks began again. "Coming."

After a few deep breaths and putting a nervous smile on her face, the dressed-up young witch opened the door but her smile faded as she walked away from the open door with her commenting, "Oh, it's you."

A peeved Fred Weasley entered her flat and followed her as he tugged off his cloak. "What do you mean, 'Oh, it's you ?' And what are you doing all dolled up?"

Hermione walked into her bedroom and took a seat at her vanity as she finished applying some charms to give her face a bit more color. "Fred, I've got a date. So kindly leave before he gets here."

Fred's body froze at her doorframe. "Date? As in with a bloke?"

"Yes, but not with a bloke. Her name is Crystal. Of course with a guy!"

His face showed a lot of confusion but then turned stone-like as he asked, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes and put on a simple sliver necklace with the letter 'H' on it, which dangled right above the fair amount of cleavage on display. "Does it really matter? Anyways, it's good you're here. Our arrangement, as of this moment, is over. No more 'just sex.' I know this guy would not take kindly to me having sex with some other guy. Plus, I don't -"

The tall red-head entered into the room as he cut her off. "Yes, it does matter. Who is he?"

Her body froze at the sound of anger in his voice but her anger for letting herself continue with a relationship with a man who had stole her heart and broke it by not wanting more. Slowly she rose off the seat and turned to face her now former-lover. "I don't appreciate being interrupted. And you really want to know who asked me out? Fine, Adrian Pucey is back in town and is coming here in a few moments to take me out on the town tonight. Happy?"

Fred took a step towards her as if to use his height to intimidate her as he snapped, "No, not really."

"Well, that makes two of us. But I am going to let myself be happy tonight, if it is the last thing I do. I deserve to be happy."

"Excuse me?" A knock came from her door behind the furious red-head and both turned to see a young man about the same age as Fred with a single red rose in his hand. Her date gave a charming but worried smile with the dazzling green eyes as he entered the room and crossed in front of Fred. "It's wonderful to see you again, Hermione. Sorry, I just came in but the door was open. Is there anything wrong here, Kitten?"

"No, not at all," she smiled back at the handsome man with dark brown hair with brushed the top of his eyebrows and Hermione smile grew as he took her hand to place a kiss on the top of it. "Fred was just leaving."

Fred crossed his arms across his chest as he stated, "No, I wasn't."

Adrian looked from one to the other and commented, "It's been a while since I've seen you, Weasley. Now, why don't we let this lovely young woman finish getting ready?"

From the murderous stare she cast his way, Fred knew better than to fight with her at the moment. "Fine."

Both men walked out of Hermione's bedroom and into the living room and Pucey started to look around but Fred steeped up to the man, who he knew from their first year together as well as playing on opposite side of Quidditch pitch. "You better not hurt her?"

Adrian side sat on the large blue couch as his cloak moved to show expensive black slacks and a dark plum color shirt as he replied with a smile, "I've waited a long time to get Hermione to go out on a date with me. I don't intend to hurt in any way. Besides, a little birdie told me she's been hurt enough."

Fred raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What do you mean? Who's hurt her? We were just having a little misunderstanding in there."

Adrian smirked at the blindness of the man that stood in front of him but the corners of his lips lowered as he thought about how hurt Pansy told him Hermione was because of their 'relationship. The Slytherin rose to his feet and stepped almost toe-to-toe with the confused Gryffindor as he stated, "Here's a lesson for you, Weasley. There are two types of women in the world. Birds that a guy came have sex with and not feel guilty about being sex-buddies. But then there are women, who are ladies and should be treated as such."

Pucey looked towards the hall way as he saw Hermione enter with her cloak and purse in her hand. He stepped away from Fred and took her cloak from her as he helped her on with it. "You look stunning tonight, Kitten. Are you ready to go?"

With a small nod, Hermione raised her chin and replied, "Ready for anything. Good night, Fred. Please show yourself the way out."

Adrian placed her hand at the nook of his arm as he lead her to the front door but paused to look over his shoulder before they walked out. "Remember what I said, Weasley. Maybe you'll be luck to find some one half as wonderful as Hermione. Well, if she'll take you, that is. Have a good night."

With his fist clenched at his sides, Fred watched Hermione leave. To himself, he admitted she looked gorgeous and had hoped she wanted to go out when he arrived at her flat. Her going out with that snake was NOT what he had in mind. He ran his hand through his hair as he remembered that Pucey mentioned that she had been hurt and implied that he was the one responsible. With a defeated sigh, he draped his light cloak around his shoulder and softly muttered as he left Hermione's flat," I really fucked up. I need a strong drink. Or two."

_**The End **_

AN2: Sorry, it took for long to get this part out. But I do plan on writing a sequel to this. And I admit, I don't know who I want to 'get the girl.' I guess we'll all have to see. Cheers


End file.
